Lima's Cinderella Story
by LiveLaughLoveRose
Summary: Based on the movie A Cinderella Story. Rachel lives with her step-mom, Sue, and step-sisters, Santana and Brittany. What happens when she meets a guy on a NYU chatroom, finds out it is quarterback, Finn, and he goes on a search to find his Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel"

"Rachel…"

"Rachel!"

Rachel Berry woke up to her step-mother, Sue, screaming through the intercom. Rachel rubbed her eyes before speaking.

"Good Morning, Sue!" she said in her best fake happy voice.

"Bring me my breakfast." Sue replied with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Rachel quickly got dressed and brushed her hair before going down to the kitchen. Once downstairs she made Sue's breakfast and went outside by the pool to give it to her. She immediately felt sorry for the synchronized swimming coach that was trying his hardest to work with her two step-sisters, Santana and Brittany. Walking over to the deck chair Sue was sitting at she handed the breakfast to her.

"Is this Salmon?" Sue asked after making some comment to the coach about how extremely talented Santana and Brittany are.

"Only the best." Rachel replied, her mind shifting to her math test that she needed to study for one last time.

"I need you to go over to the diner and clean the floors before you go to school today."

"But Sue, I have a big test I need to study for." Rachel replied

"Rachel, people go to school to get smarter, so they can get jobs. You already have a job. It's like you're skipping a step!"

Rachel rolled her eyes before turning around to leave for Sue's. She noticed the sprinklers were on, watering the lawn, even during the horrible drought. She rolled her eyes again before walking down the driveway to the street to get in her old yellow convertible and driving away from Sue.

* * *

><p>Rachel was finishing clearing tables when Ronda walked up to her. Ronda was the manager of Sue's and she used to be her father's best friend. She reminded Rachel of life before Sue. Rachel lived with her father, her mother died when she was young. Her Father owned Hal's Diner. He met Sue and they "fell in love". They got married and along with Sue came her two daughters, Santana and Brittany. Rachel's Father died in an earthquake when she was 9 years old. Her father didn't leave a will so Sue was given everything. She changed Hal's Diner to Sue's full of skates, pink, and poodle skirts.<p>

"Rachel, you have to go to school." Ronda said following Rachel as she picked up dishes.

"I will when I'm done." Rachel replied.

"Go!" Ronda said "Let me handle Sue."

Rachel smiled then grabbed her bag and drove to Kurt's house.

* * *

><p>"Morning Mr. Hummel!" Rachel shouted to her best friend's dad<p>

"Good Morning, Rachel." Burt Hummel said as Kurt walked out the door.

"Hey Rachel." Kurt said dressed fashionably as always

"Hey Kurt, ready to go?" Rachel asked as Kurt climbed in and shut the door

"Let's Go! Bye Dad!" Kurt replied enthusiastically

"Have a good day you two!" Burt yelled back as Rachel and Kurt drove off to the dog-eat-dog world known as high school.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt made it to WMHS and pulled into the parking lot listening to Tina's daily drought reminder. Not only did they find that there were no parking spots, they also happened to be blocked by the most popular kids in school. First there was Quinn Fabray and her two best friends, Lucy and Wendy. Quinn was the hottest girl in school and head cheerleader. They were talking to Quinn's stunning boyfriend, quarterback, Finn Hudson and his two best friends Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Sam Evans. Quinn turned to Rachel and Kurt.<p>

"This part of the parking lot is for cool kids only! No geeks!"

"Yo! Diner girl! Can I get a breakfast burrito! Thanks!" Puck yelled. The girls and Sam laughed while Finn looked like he had something he needed to do. They soon left and Rachel and Kurt found a parking space. As they were walking towards the school they passed the boy that acts like a man from a different universe.

"Poor kid. Living in a fantasy world." Kurt said, watching him pass.

"Sometimes fantasy is better than reality." Rachel said as her phone vibrated

"Speaking of fantasy..." Kurt said "The secret admirer that you met in an NYU chatroom. If only you knew who he was. Then you could get married and live happily ever after! I call being your official wedding planner!"

"Calm down, Kurt. I don't even know who the guy is." Rachel said, smiling at her friend. "I'll see you later." Rachel then walked off and sat down at the bench by one of the corners of the school building. She opened up her phone and read the message.

_"I've been dying 2 talk 2 u." _Rachel smiled before typing a reply.

_"We talked this morning."_ She pressed send and waited to hear back.

_"I want 2 hear your voice. When can we meet?"_

Rachel typed a reply and sent it as the bell rang and she headed off for class. She didn't know that who she texting was just around the corner from where she had been.

* * *

><p>Finn heard the bell and looked down at phone. He smiled when he saw NYUGirl21's reply.<br>_  
>"Soon"<em>

Finn stood up and headed off for class.


	2. Dance Preperations

Author's Note: Thank you all for showing how much you like this story. I smiled everytime I got a new email about somebody commenting, putting it in Favorite Stories, or putting it on Story Alert. This Chapter is much long than the other one.

* * *

><p>Late Friday night, well technically early Saturday morning, Rachel was sitting at her computer chatting with NYUdude132 about everything under the sun.<p>

"_Have you told your father about wanting to go to NYU?"_ Rachel asked, knowing that his father wanted him to go to Michigan State University.

"_I haven't even told him I want to go into music."_ He replied. His father wanted him to go to MSU, play football, and major in business.

"_My father always wanted me to follow my dreams."_ Rachel told him. Thinking back to her father is something Rachel found herself doing more and more. She thought of him especially when she was having trouble with Sue, Santana or Brittany. Sometimes she would almost go insane but then she would think of her father watching over her along with Kurt, Ronda, and NYUdude132 and she would know she was OK.

"_Not my dad. He already has my whole life planned."_ Rachel frowned at this. She realized how lucky she was to have a supportive father, even if he wasn't with her in person, anymore. She yawned. Realizing how tired she was she quickly typed a reply.

"_I should probably go to bed."_

"_Wait."_ Rachel read this and waited to hear what he was about to say. _"Tomorrow is the Halloween Homecoming. Meet me tomorrow night at 11 in the middle of the dance floor."_

"_OK." _Rachel replied. _"Goodnight"_

"_Sweet Dreams."_

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel picked up Kurt and went to the park. She and her dad had a tradition where he would take her to the baseball diamond every Saturday morning and she would practice batting. Ever since her dad died she had to continue this tradition with Kurt. She had saved up her money and bought a pitching machine for Kurt to use since he was not the athletic type. He still ducked behind it every time Rachel hit the ball.<p>

"So how late were you up chatting last night?" Kurt asked Rachel before he pitched the ball. The ball ended up hitting him in the foot and he started jumping up and down holding his designer boot.

"I don't know. He asked me to meet him tonight at the dance." Rachel replied after laughing at Kurt's reaction to the ball hitting him.

"So you're finally going to meet your mystery guy?" Kurt asked

"I don't know if I am going."

"Why not?" Kurt asked. He could not wait for her to meet him, considering how happy it was making her.

"I have work." Rachel replied flatly. She was also very nervous to meet him and considering keeping the entire relationship online.

"Why do you put up with Sue anyway?"

"No Sue, no money for NYU." Rachel said, smiling at the rhyme she made.

Right after she said that she heard Defying Gravity blaring from her phone. Looking at caller ID she frowned before picking up the phone. "Hello, Sue." She said into the phone.

"_Rachel? I need you to pick up more salmon. I also need you to pick up my track suits from the dry cleaner and get my car washed."_

"OK." Rachel said before hanging up. "One last pitch" she said to Kurt. Kurt put the ball in the pitching machine and let it go. Rachel put all of her anger at Sue into her final swing. She could practically hear the ball scream as she made contact and it went flying.

* * *

><p>Finn was standing behind the outfield fence playing catch with Sam. He was really excited about meeting NYUgirl21 at the dance. This was also making him really nervous about breaking up with Quinn. As he was thinking about this he saw a ball fly over the outfield fence and land in front of him. Looking at the field he saw a fashionably dressed boy standing behind pitching machine cheering and a small brunette girl holding a bat at home plate.<p>

"Dude! A girl hit that!" Sam exclaimed mouth opened wide in shock.

"Now that is impressive." Finn stated grabbing the ball and throwing it back over the fence.

"Thank you!" The brunette yelled to him.

"You're Welcome!" He yelled back over the fence before turning to catch the football from Sam.

"So, what are you and Quinn going to the dance as?" Sam asked Finn

"I don't think I am going to the dance with Quinn." Finn said watching his friend's face turn to shock.

"Not going with Quinn? Are you trying to mess up the sacred balance that is high school?" Sam asked surprised. "Are you in love with someone else?"

"I think I might be." Finn replied smiling at his friend.

* * *

><p>Later that night Finn, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Lucy, and Wendy walked into Sue's and sat at a booth in the back corner. Finn was nervous knowing that now was when he had to break up with Quinn. Soon the girl nicknamed "Diner Girl", her real name he wasn't sure of, walked up to the booth.<p>

"How can I help you?" She asked. Quinn soon answered.

"What do you have that has no sugar, no carbs, and is fat free?" Finn saw Diner Girl think for a moment before answering.

"Water." Causing Puck, Sam, and Finn to smile while the girls looked offended.

"Well in that case," Quinn replied flatly "I'll have an ice tea."

"Make that two." Puck said. Finn watched Diner Girl, wait Rachel he thought as he remembered her name, write something before she walked off. He turned to Quinn. Now or never he thought.

"Quinn," He said "we really need to talk. Privately."

"Anything you say to me you can say to my peeps." Quinn said

"Um…ok" Finn said, noticing the guys to his left and the girls to her right lean in. "I think we need to break up."

"Excuse me!" Quinn exclaimed as Finn heard Puck say 'ouch' under his breath. "Is there someone else?" Quinn asked accusingly

"I think there is." Finn said causing an even madder look in Quinn's face.

"Look I will ignore this 'brain fart' of yours. The girls and I are going to go get ready and we will meet you at the dance." She said motioning for the girls to leave and standing up to follow them. Finn, Puck, and Sam sat there for a moment.

"Well, she took that well." Puck said before the three guys stood up and headed for the door. As they were leaving, Rachel started skating back to the table with 2 iced teas in her hands. Finn pulled money out of his pocket and went to hand it to her. She shook her head and skated back to the counter.

* * *

><p>As Rachel watched Finn leaved she saw Sue walk in. She skated up to her.<p>

"Rachel I need you to work late tonight." Sue told her

"But Sue, I was about to get off. There is a dance tonight and I was planning to go." Rachel replied confidently

"Rachel, don't worry, no boy would have danced with you anyway. You won't be missing anything." Sue said rudely. "I am going to take the girls to the dance. I will be back atmidnight. And you," Sue said, pointing her finger at Rachel, "you better be here." After that she smiled an evil smile before turning and walking out the door. Rachel skated behind the counter and stood with Ronda. Kurt soon walked in dressed in all black with a black cape and a black mask. He looked at Rachel and frowned.

"You're not going as a diner girl, are you?" Kurt asked concerned

"I'm not going, Kurt." Rachel told him. "I have to work."

"But I have my dad's Mercedes! Plus, what about NYU dude?" Kurt exclaimed

"NYU dude?" Ronda asked curiously "You mean that guy that has been sending you love notes?" she asked turning to Rachel

"Yes" Kurt answered for Rachel "He wants to meet her, at the dance, tonight."

"What are you doing here, then?" Ronda asked Rachel

"Obeying orders." Rachel replied "You heard Sue."

"Oh, please! She is not going to be here until midnight! You can still go." Ronda told her

"Alright, I'll go. I'll meet my true love and we will dance all night!" Rachel announced smiling as the entire diner applauded. Rachel smile quickly turned to a frown. "I don't have a costume." She said

"Come with me." Ronda said grabbing her coat, pulling Rachel to the door with Kurt following.

* * *

><p>At the costume store Ronda was quickly loosing hope. Rachel tried on so many outfits and none of them worked. Getting ready to give up Ronda looked down in the clear counter she saw a mask. It was completely white with white lace on top of it.<p>

"Let me see that mask" Ronda said to the store owner, Austin. Austin grabbed it and handed it to her.

"I don't have a costume that goes with it." He told Ronda. She smiled before looking up.

"Yeah, but I do." She said she quickly got Rachel and Kurt, paid Austin for the mask and went took Rachel to her house with Kurt following them. Ronda went in the closet and grabbed a big box before going into the Living Room where Rachel was. Ronda opened the box to reveal a white dress. It was fitted through the top half before floating out. It was strapless and the top part of the dress had beads and lace that matched the mask.

"It's beautiful." Rachel said to her. "I couldn't wear this."

"You can and you will." Ronda told Rachel "I was saving it for my next attempt down the aisle, but seeing that that day will not be any time soon, I want you to wear it."

"Thank you." Rachel said hugging Ronda. Ronda help Rachel put on the dress and put loose curls in her normally stick straight hair. She then watched Rachel walk out to Kurt's dad's car and drive off with Kurt to the dance.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Let me know any suggestions. Next Chapter will be the dance and Finn and Rachel will meet!<p>

P.S. For anyone that was wondering this is based on the first one with Hillary Duff. There is also the Cinderella movie with Selena Gomez and the one with Sterling Knight. I might do one of those as well, but this story is based on the Hillary Duff one.


	3. Holloween Homecoming

Finn entered the dance excited. He could not believe that he was finally going to meet NYUgirl21. Puck and Sam soon came up to him. Finn was dressed as prince charming with a dark blue jacket. He looked to at his friends dressed in three musketeer costumes.

"What the hell, dude?" Puck exclaimed looking at Finn's costume. "We were supposed to be the three musketeers. Now you're prince charming and we are his wimps in wigs."

"Sorry, dude." Finn said. He looked up to see Quinn, Lucy and Wendy in short angel costumes. They soon came over to Finn and the guys.

"Come on, Finn! Let's go dance!" Quinn said cheerfully. Finn sighed

"Quinn I told you we're through. I meant it." Finn told her. Noticing everyone turn to look at the grand staircase he looked over. First, he saw Santana and Brittany in connected cat costumes laying, possibly unconscious, at the bottom of the staircase (probably from falling in that ridiculous costume). Then he saw a kid dressed in all black. Behind him was who everyone was starring at. There was a beautiful girl in a white dress and white mask. She had dark brown hair in loose curls. She was gorgeous.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking down the staircase and saw everyone starring at her. She felt both flattered and embarrassed. She caught up to Kurt.<p>

"I have to be back at midnight." she told him

"Give me your phone." Kurt said while holding his hand out. Rachel reached down under her dress and grabbed her phone that was attached to the strap of her shoe. She handed it to Kurt. He just starred at her.

"What?" she asked him. He rolled his eyes before pressing some keys on her phone. He handed the phone back to her.

"I set your alarm for a quarter til. Come find me when it goes off and we'll leave." Kurt told her before she clipped it back onto her shoe, earning another eye roll from Kurt. "Go." He said "It's almost 11." Rachel gave him a smile before going to the center of the dance floor.

Rachel was standing under the disco ball when Tina Cohen-Chang spoke.

"Alright everyone, put your smiles! Mr Schuester and Ms Pillsberry are about look for the Homecoming King and Queen." Everyone suddenly started smiling and Rachel laughed at how those people cared so much. "Alright," Tina said "Let's slow it down." She turned on a slow song and couples partnered up. Rachel looked around wondering who her "secret admirer" was. That was when she heard it. Behind her was a soft voice.

"NYU girl?" it asked. Rachel smiled and turned around. She opened her mouth in shock at the 6'3" prince the voice belonged to.

"Finn Hudson? You're NYU dude?" She asked

"I guess my costume doesn't disguise me very well." Finn said giving her a lopsided grin. Rachel admitted to herself that it was the cutest grin she ever saw.

She also realized that it would never work out once he realized who she was. She was just Diner Girl. He was the most popular guy in school.

"I'm sorry. I don't think this will work out." she said. She turned to walk away.

"Wait." Finn said grabbing Rachel's arm.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked him while turning around.

"I know who you are. You are... NYU girl. I know exactly who you are." Rachel raised her eyebrows. He continued "I know that you're dad died in an earthquake and left you with your stepmom and stepsisters. I know that have wanted to get out of Lima your whole life. I know that I was falling in love with a girl I never met."

"what about Quinn?" Rachel asked

"it's over." Finn told her. "Um...do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"If you want to win Homecoming King you better stay in here." She told him jokingly

"I don't care. That was all Quinn." he said motioning for her to walk towards the door. Rachel smiled and walked towards the door with Finn following. Meanwhile, Kurt looked over and saw Rachel with Finn. He smiled thinking about how cute their wedding will be. They also didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Schuester and Ms Pillsberry. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing they had their winners.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn walked out to a garden at the hotel the dance was being held at. Rachel saw Finn hold out his hand for her. No matter how much she wanted him to engulf her small hand in his big hand, she pretended not to notice. She figured not to keep her hopes up. This was already too good to be true.<p>

"How about we play 20 questions?" He asked her, breaking the silence.

"Alright." She replied smiling

"You do go to WMHS, right?"

"Of Course!" she said "Why would you ask that?"

"Just making sure. Were you disappointed when you found out that it was me?" Finn asked nervously "Be Honest."

"Surprisingly, No." Rachel said causing Finn to smile and her to blush. They were coming up on a gazebo. Finn grabbed her hand as they entered the flower covered roof, most likely for a wedding.

"Does it count as a question if I ask you to dance?" he asked

"Yes, but I'd love to." She said smiling. "Either way there is no music."

"So" Finn said with a shrug. He grabbed her hand and put his other hand around her waist. They began swaying back and forth. Finn tried to take her mask off causing her to turn her head and shake it no. He just smiled and put his hand around her waist again. Soon a violinist that had been practicing for the wedding began playing. The rest of the group joined in and Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" was playing through the darkness. Finn and Rachel stopped swaying.

"You still have some questions left to ask." Rachel said

"Ok" Finn said grabbing a rose off the side of the gazebo. "I only need one more. Did you feel you made the right choice meeting me tonight and would you ever like to see me again?"

Rachel laughed as he handed her the rose. "Yes and Yes" She said looking up into his eyes.

"Are you sure we have met before?" He asked her

"Yes."

"You'd think I'd remember those eyes." Finn said as he reached up for her mask. Rachel decided in that moment to let him know who she is and not have any regret. As Finn started to pull her mask off Rachel's phone started beeping. She looked down disappointed and turned to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?" Finn asked dropping his hands to his sides.

"It's been lovely, but I'm late."

"For what?"

"Reality" she said turning

"Do you have a curfew or something?" Finn asked

Rachel turned around "Something like that" she said before turning and running away to go and find Kurt.

* * *

><p>Finn stood there watching her run away before deciding to run after her. He ran back into the dance and found Puck.<p>

"Have you seen the girl I was with?" he asked Puck, out of breath

"No, but you should of seen all the girls I was with!" Puck said. Some guys never change Finn thought before the music stopped and Ms Pillsberry was standing on the stage with a microphone.

"The moment you have all been waiting for." Ms Pillsberry said "This year's Homecoming King and Queen are…Cinderella and Prince Charming!"

"Dude, that's you!" Puck said as he and Sam pushed Finn onstage.

"Looks like Cinderella has stage fright!" Ms Pillsberry said as a spotlight found Cinderella running up the grand staircase. Finn soon saw her phone fall from her shoe while she didn't notice. He ran off the stage and pushed through the crowds to get to the phone. He picked it up and ran outside. Looking around he saw that she was already gone. He looked at the phone and rubbed it between his hands know this was the key to getting his Cinderella.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review or PM me with any suggestions. I have an idea for a new story and might publish it soon. Thanks so much!<strong>

**GleekFreak525**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been a while! I promise it won't be as long of a wait next time!**

**Disclamer: I do not own glee. If I did Finn, Rachel, and Kurt wouldn't be graduating at the end of season 3. :(**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt quickly jumped into Kurt's dad's car. Giggling Rachel took off her mask, looked at Kurt and gave him her Broadway smile. Her face quickly turned serious.<p>

"Step on it." She said. The car went in motion and she turned around and faced forward. Her mind was playing her moments with Finn over and over again.

"What did he say when you told him?" Kurt asked her while fixing his hair in the rearview mirror.

"Told him what?" She asked hoping he wasn't talking about what she thought he was talking about.

"Who you are! You do not know how much I wish I could have seen his face!"

"Well maybe you'll still get to see it because he doesn't know who I am."

"What? You didn't tell him?"

"No because he is 'Mr. Popular'," Rachel said with air quotes "and I'm 'Miss Slushie Facial'." Rachel finish while Kurt was pulling up to a red light. "Crap! Kurt it's 11:59! Hurry Up!"

"I'm trying!" Kurt said as the light turned green. Kurt pulled into the diner at 12:01 and Sue's car was already there.

"See you, Kurt!" Rachel yelled as she ran around the back. She ran inside the back door. Grabbing her bag she heard Sue and the girls talking. Rachel pulled on her shirt, apron and baseball cap over her dress and ran in the kitchen. She smeared some batter on her face and grabbed a spoon. Ringing the bell she stood up. "Order up!"

"What are you doing back there?" Sue asked

"Just working on my cooking skills" Rachel said

"Oh, Um, Well ok" Sue stammered obviously surprised. "Come on girls, let's go." She walked out the door with Santana and Brittany close behind her. Once they were gone Rhonda turned to Rachel.

"Girl, do you know how close that was?" Rhonda asked. Rachel just pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead and everyone the diner burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>When Finn went to bed that night all he could think of was his mystery girl with her long, dark hair and deep brown eyes. He woke up the next morning with his mother threatening to dump water on him. "Good morning to you too, Mom" He said rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Wake up! You have to get ready." She said to him using her leg to push his arm.

"Ready for what?" Finn asked his mother

"Your cousin Laura's wedding!" His mom said out of breath "You have to be at Quinn's in 45 minutes to pick her up."

"Crap" Finn said under his breath. He forgot about Laura's wedding. Not only that, but he also has to take his ex-girlfriend because she and Laura are friends. Maybe he could get out of this. "Mom, do I have to go?" He asked very sweetly.

"Yes."

"Do I have to take Quinn, since she isn't my girlfriend anymore?"

"Yes. Wait…what? Oh never mind! Yes you have to go and yes you have to take Quinn. Now get dressed." She said before leaving the room. Finn got up and ready and 45 minutes later he was sitting in front of Quinn's house in his beat-up truck. Quinn came up to the truck and opened the door.

"Morning." She said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He leaned away.

"Stop Quinn! Just because I am taking you to this wedding does not mean we're dating."

"Well, you know what. I don't think I want to go. So have fun showing up there alone and explaining to you mother why I'm not there." Quinn stepped out of the car and slammed the door. "Have fun!" she yelled sarcastically as she stomped up to her house. Finn slammed his head on the wheel before driving off.

* * *

><p>The wedding went fine besides his mother freaking out about Quinn deciding not to show up and blaming Finn saying it was his fault. He was now standing at the reception watching as everyone danced and had a good time. All he could think about was his mystery girl and her phone that was in his pocket. He saw his cousin Mercedes walking up to him. He liked Mercedes. She was extremely funny and always knew how to cheer him up.<p>

"Hey, what's on your mind?" She asked standing beside him. Finn didn't know why or how but he found himself telling her the entire story from wanting to go to NYU to her phone being in his pocket right now. She listened adding the occasional "Yeah" or "Ouch" or "That's right, Dump her pretty ass!" When he was done, she was silent for a minute before speaking. "Well I guess you need to find her then." She said

"Yeah, but how?"

"I don't know, put up flyers, look thru the yearbook, whatever it takes."

"Thanks Mercedes. You always have the right thing to say."

"I do, don't I." She said as they both laughed. She left right after that leaving Finn deep in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I am sorry this took a while, I have been busy with 4-H. Now that that's over I was thinking about a new story. I think I am going to do another Finchel one, but I also have an idea forr a Quick story, so we'll see which one I end up doing. Thanks for all of the knid reviews, they really make my day. I luv u guys.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**GleekFreak525**


	5. Beginning of the Quest for Cinderella

**Heads up. This chapter has a lot of direct quote from the movie. David is one of my favorite characters and I love all of his lines, therefore, a lot of these lines are quotes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters. If I did I would be a really bad show due to my lack creativity.**

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped out of her car with Kurt, walking up to school on Monday morning. Rachel had been so nervous about going to school on Monday and seeing Finn she hadn't even noticed Kurt until now. She looked him up and down. He was dressed like a gangster with gold chains and sagging pants. Her mouth dropped open and she cleared her throat loudly, stopping his monologue about the cute new kid, Blaine.<p>

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide and full of annoyance.

"Kurt, what are you wearing?" Rachel asked him back, holding in a laugh.

"What, this is my Snoop-Dizzle look,"

"Why?"

"Look," Kurt said stopping, turning and looking her in the eye. "I am a method actor. This is part of my training"

"Whatever, Kurt."

"What are you going to do about Finn?" Kurt asked her as they started walking up the steps into the school.

"Nothing. Trust me I'm sure he's forgotten all about Friday by now…" Rachel trailed off as they stepped into the school and found it covered with yellow posters. Kurt ripped one off the wall and read it out loud.

"'Have you seen Cinderella?'" Kurt paused for dramatic effect "'If you have any information contact Finn Hudson.' Yep, he sure has forgotten."

"Shut up. This will all blow over."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

"Once again, Shut Up."

"Hey, first off, that's rude. Second off, he is looking all over for you. You need to tell him."

"No I don't."

"So you're just never going to tell him."

"I'm just not going to tell him until I graduate, go off to college, and never see him again."

"Wow, ok." Kurt said to Rachel sarcastically

"Whatever, I'm going to class. See you later."

"Bye, Cinderella." Kurt said, earning an evil eye from Rachel before she hurried off for class.

* * *

><p>Finn was walking around the school with Puck and Sam hanging up flyers he made to find his Cinderella. Good idea, Mercedes, he thought to himself.<p>

"Dude, why are you going though all this trouble for one chick?" Puck asked him

"Look," Finn said, looking at Puck "She's not just some chick, all right? She was real."

"Real. Like she still had her old nose?" Sam asked, stifling a laugh

"No, real. The kind of girl who has more on her mind than what she wears, or how much weight she wants to lose. She listens to me, you know?" Finn said

"Listen to you?" Puck asked "I listen to you, bro. I feel you pa…" Puck said trailing off as a cute girl walked by. "Hello, Kitty!" he said, earning an eye roll from her.

"Yeah, you're a great listener." Finn said to him sarcastically.

"Look man, you found her cellphone. You just need to find some clues from that." Sam said, changing the subject.

"The phone's locked. All I keep getting's these text messages like, 'I need you', and 'Come see me now.'" Finn told him

"Oh dude, it's so hot!" Puck said, jumping back into the conversation after being turned down by yet another girl.

"See, that's what I thought. Until I got one that said, 'Come fix fryer'."

"Oh, dude, that's hot AND kinky, baby! You know what I'm saying? Can I get one? Let me get a pound, baby." Puck said while he and Sam held out their fists, earning a disapproving look from Finn.

"Look in the yearbook again. Maybe you missed her." Puck said.

"Maybe she's foreign exchange. Dude that's hot!" Sam said high fiving Puck.

"Totally!" Puck agreed.

"Look there is no way I missed her. I mean we had a connection." Finn said looking across the hall to see Rachel Berry and for that one moment it felt like he and she were the only two people in the hallway. He shook his head quickly remembering that he was looking for his Cinderella.

* * *

><p>Finn was going to his locker before lunch when Sam and Puck came up to him and grabbed him.<p>

"Dude, we have a way to find your Cinderella." Puck said, dragging him outside. Finn looked to see a bunch of girls lined up in front of a bench.

"Guys, I don't know about this." Finn said.

"Come on." Sam said pulling Finn forward.

"Just trust us." Puck told him. "We asked every girl we could find if they were with you at the dance. These are the ones that said yes." Puck said motioning to the line of girls that started squealing when Finn came into sight. Finn's mouth just dropped open.

"No, no, no, no, no." Finn said. He quickly turned to run away only to be stopped by Sam and have him and Puck force him to sit down on the bench. Puck grabs his iPod and puts it on an iHome playing cheesy game show music.

"Okaaaay." Puck says, using his game show host voice. "Finn Hudsooooooon. Lets bring out bachelorette number ooooooone. She's a transfer from Woodland Hills. Enjoys long walks on the beach. Pleased to meet you Missy."

"'Sup Finn." Missy said

"Um…Thanks for coming." Finn said nodding at her.

"See you dude." She said before walking away. Finn turned to Sam, who was sitting next to him with his arm around his shoulder. Smiling his best fake smile at him he nodded his head.

"You are so dead." He told him while Sam just laughed.

"Okaaaay." Puck said continuing "Lets bring out bachelorette number twoooooo. This little lady is into barbells and wrestling. Say hi to Lauren!" Finn soon saw Mrs. Wells walking up to them. He thanked Grilled Cheesus for her that very moment.

"Puck!" she said "You stop that right now. You're a bad boy, and that is a terrible shirt!" Finn stood up and watched Puck give her a fake insulted face. Mrs. Well looked behind him and smiled sweetly. "Hi Sam." He saw Sam just wave and look away. "Alright everyone! Disburse!" Finn, Sam and Puck just laughed as all the girls disappointedly walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the kind reviews. I was looking at quotes from the movie today I feel like sharing one with you guys, my awesome readers.<br>Austin: "I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel alone...then I think of you."  
>I am not sure if I will use it or not but it is definately one of my favorites. You, reader, are amazing! Keep reviewing. I love you guys!<strong>

**GleekFreak525**


	6. Things are About to Get Complicated

Brittany walked up to Rachel's room after school on Monday. Looking at the door, she sees a "Do Not Disturb" sign. Shrugging she opens the door and walks in. Rachel turns around from her email on her computer.

"Did you not see the "Do Not Disturb" sign?" Rachel asks Brittany.

"No I saw it. I wanted to make sure you were working on my History paper. It's due Wednesday and you're making me nervous waiting for it."

"Imagine if you actually had to write it." Rachel told her sarcastically

"Oh my Gosh, you're right. Anyway, can you make it sound more like me this time. I am so tired of people wondering why I sound so smart on paper and so…not smart…not on paper." Brittany said. Rachel opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the intercom.

"Rachel" Sue's voiced cracked "Come down here for a minute."

"Hold on Brittany. Don't touch anything, I'll be right back." Rachel told her. She clicked out of the email she was about to type and headed downstairs. With Rachel gone Brittany went over to her computer. She clicked on one of the emails and read it out load.

"Are you not talking to me because you found out I'm Finn…Hudson…" Brittany read, her voice shaking on the last part "Rachel is Cinderella?" She asked herself out load. She continued to read the emails out load, forming a plan in her head. Little did she know that Santana was behind her, listening to every word, and plotting the exact same plan.

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled up to Finn's dad's Car Wash in her lime green Bug. Remembering what she has to say, she smiles and steps out of the car. She knew that Finn was working so she looks around for him. A bright orange bug catches her eye.<p>

"You!" she hears her sister Santana scream walking over. "What are you doing here?" Santana asks her. Before Brittany can answer her Finn walks up "Hi girls, how may I help you?"

"I was just here to tell Finn how I am his Cinderella." Brittany says answering Santana's question and putting her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Really, that's funny since I'm Cinderella." Santana said putting her hand on Finn's other shoulder.

"Hey, Hey, I can settle this. The girl I met at the dance, she dropped something on her way out, what was it?" Finn asks stepping out of their reach.

"That's easy. A wallet." Santana says confidently.

"No." Finn says turning to Brittany.

"I…I mean a…wallet-purse!" Santana says

"No." Finn says turning around to face Santana again.

"Oh! A fish!" Brittany exclaims. Finn and Santana just look at her. Without answering Finn turns and walks away.

"A fish? Really?" Finn hears Santana ask Brittany as he walks towards to front desk inside. He sits down behind the desk and pretends to play drums with two pens. Suddenly he hears a scream. Stopping to listen he shrugs and continues to play. Soon Bill the Mailman comes in. Finn still feels bad for the time he ran into him while driving with his mom two years ago.

"Here's the mail, Finn." Bill says handing it to him. "Looks like there is a letter from NYU in there." Finn starts shuffling through the mail. Grabbing the envelope he smiles and looks up.

"Thanks." Finn tells Bill before looking back down at the envelope. Chuckling Bill walks out. Finn opened the envelope and his smile just grew. "I got in." he says to himself as his dad walks out of his office.

"Did you say something?" His dad asked him.

"No. Finn say putting the letter under some other mail.

"Hey what was with the college brochures in your room?" Finn's dad asks him.

"Nothing…Nothing. I'm just keeping my options open."

"You don't need to. We already have everything planned for you. You're going to go to OSU and play football then you will come back and manage this business with me."

"Alright Dad." Finn said unconvincingly. "Can I head out for the night?"

"Sure, you work hard enough, enjoy a night off." His dad said before heading outside. Finn grabbed his backpack and slipped the envelope inside before hopping in his car. He drove around trying to find a place that would be quiet enough to think. He finally decided on Sue's. It wasn't his first choice but, it barely had any cars so he parked outside and walked in.

* * *

><p>Rachel was working at Sue's Monday night. She set some dirty dishes down and turned to see Finn sitting down at the counter in front of her. Panicked she looked over to Rhonda at the cash register. Rhonda raised her eyebrows as if to ask what. Pointing her head and thumb on her further finger towards Finn hoping she gets what she is saying. She gets it. Her eyes get wide and she waves her over to him. Rachel just shakes her head. She really doesn't want to. She doesn't want him knowing who she is and talking to him may blow her cover. Rhonda waves her over again. Giving Rhonda an evil look she sighs and turns to Finn who is reading a menu.<p>

"Can I get you anything?" She asks. He looks up at her with a look that Rachel thinks is a cross between frustration and confusion.

"Sushi and a Doughnut? Who would eat that?" Finn finally asks her. Smiling she shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Sue." She tells him. He just nods his head before looking back down at the menu.

"You know what I don't like?" He asks her with a harsh sound in his voice. Startled Rachel jumped before giving him a confused look.

"People taking your order?"

"No. Taking peoples orders." He replies with the same harshness in his voice. "I'll just have a coffee, thank you." This line with a softer, kinder voice. Rachel smiles to herself at his sweetness and takes his menu. Grabbing a mug she started to pour some coffee for him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rhonda watching intently. Her and her damn soap operas, Rachel thinks to herself. "It is like you can only be who they want you to be. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, like you're not yourself. Like you're wearing a mask."

"That's exactly how I feel." Seeing the innocence in Finn's eyes made Rachel ditch her old 'He'll never know' plan and want to tell him. She saw that he was sensitive and that he wasn't the typical popular guy. It made her really like him and think of how great they would be together.

"You just want them to know who you really are. It's me, Finn. I'm…"

"Rachel! Get over here!" Sue's voice rings through the diner.

"One minute." Rachel says, holding up a finger.

"No it's cool." Finn says standing up and pulling out his wallet. "I've got to get going." Leaning in to set the cash on the counter he says one final line that makes Rachel's heart melt. "Thank you."

Rachel watched him leave and saw Rhonda at the end of the counter, with one arm supporting her head. Rachel saw Rhonda's eyes on her. "What?" she asked before going to talk to Sue.

* * *

><p>It was later in on Rachel's endless Monday night shift and Rachel and Rhonda were standing by the counter talking about NYU. Rachel was just glad that they were no longer talking about Finn. Rhonda went on forever about how cute he was, how cute they would be together, how cute their babies would be, and how she saw the exact same thing on a soap opera once. Rachel saw Kurt walk into the door and sighed. So much for no more talk about Finn.<p>

"Hey Rachel. Hi Rhonda." Kurt said sitting down. Before Rachel could reply Rhonda got excited and started talking.

"Guess who came in to the diner today?" Rhonda asked

"Barbra?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"No. Rachel's prince charming!" Rhonda exclaimed

"No way."

"And they talked and he liked her for who she was."

"So he knows?" Kurt turned to Rachel while asking.

"No." Rachel said "but he likes me for me."

"It's like this soap opera I saw once." Kurt said.

"You saw that too?" Rhonda asked him happily.

"Enough comparing my life to a soap opera." Rachel said.

"Rachel, there was a reason I came. So my dad found a best friend. Seriously, a total bromance." Kurt said. Rachel just gave him a confused look.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well I guess this best friend owns a cottage up on Lake Erie. He also has a son in our grade."

"Who?"

"I don't know! I would tell you if I knew. Let me finish my story. Anyways, Mr. Best Friend and his son are going up to the cottage this weekend and invited my dad and me. Therefore, I beg, beg, begged for my dad to ask if I could bring my best friend, AKA you, so he finally asked and BFF said yes. So, will you come with me to Lake Erie this weekend?"

"I don't know…"

"Please. You already have Friday night and Sunday off. You just need to get Saturday off."

"Like that will happen."

"Please try."

"Fine."

"And with that," Rhonda interrupted "it is 10:00 and we are closed. Head on home you two."

"Bye, guys." Rachel says heading out the door. She arrives home to find Sue shuffling through mail.

"Sue, can I have Saturday off?" Rachel asked figuring it was better just to get to the point.

"Now why would you want Saturday off?"

"Kurt invited me to go up to a cottage on the Lake with him and his dad." Rachel said quickly.

"No."

"What if I find someone to cover my shift?" Rachel asks

"No." Sue said sternly.

"What if I get someone to cover my shift, and I bring you back fish?"

"I do like fish, you have intrigued me."

"Please." Rachel begs. Sue stands up and puts the mail under her arm.

"Fine."

"Thanks, Sue."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was a blur. Kurt was excited Rachel was going and Rachel was excited to get away from Sue. Rachel had gotten her friend Mike who lives in the town over to cover her shift. She was constantly trying to avoid Finn and she decided to go back to her 'He'll never know' plan. Soon it was Friday, after school, and Rachel was doing one last look in the mirror. She had on jeans, Converse, and a grey shirt with an unbuttoned, plaid shirt over it. The plaid was pink and orange and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. It was unseasonably warm for mid-October so she had just thrown a sweatshirt in her bag for at night. Hearing Burt's car outside, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She was excited for a weekend away from all the drama. Little did she know that the drama was just beginning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Drama? I am so there. Sorry, it's been a while. But I made this chapter extra long just for you guys. You probably already have an idea of who Burt's "BFF" is, but give me your guesses anyway. Next Chapter will be up soon, hopefully. It will be really fun. I live on Lake Erie and I have some really good ideas for it. Any suggestions? Let me know! Also, check out my new story, Everybody has a Secret. That one will be updating soon as well. Love you guys!<strong>

**GleekFreak525**


	7. Lake Eire Part I

**Sorry it's been so long. I have no excuse. I am going to try to make sure I start updating every other weekend (If not sooner). Hopefully _Everybody Has a Secret _will be updating later today but we have family up this weekend so I'm not sure if I will get a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Ceadar Point, What Not to Wear, or People Magazine. I do, however, own a glee dvd, two glee posters, and a the Last Song poster that I accidently ordered in Finnish instead of English. :( darn. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was not very excited when his dad announced they were a mile away. He was not a nature person and did not want to know what the water could make his hair look like. On his right, although, Rachel sat bouncing up and down with a smile on her face. She was obviously excited. She had talked his ear off the entire ride about getting away from Sue and from all the drama with Finn. He was happy for her. He just wished they could go someplace else to leave all the drama, like NYC or Hollywood. Instead they were about halfway between Toledo and Sandusky on a lake that he heard has algae stuff in it. He could not imagine the damage algae could do to his hair and his T zone. Kurt watched as they turned and parked. It was a small red brick cottage with a path up to a porch and a white front door. Next to the door was a big window where he could see inside. He saw a living room and dining room and past that there was a kitchen and what looked like a hallway. Across the street was the lake. Kurt immediately vowed not to go in the lake, realizing there were fish in it. Rachel was already out of the car and looking around. Kurt got out, grabbed his bag and her bag, and walked to her side. A man approached the car. Kurt's dad got out and shook his hand.<p>

"Chris. This place is awesome." His dad said.

"Burt. Glad you could come. This must be your son, Kurt." The man that Kurt now assumed was named Chris looked around Kurt's father to find Kurt. His eyes looked surprised when he saw the small brunette standing next to him. "Burt, you didn't mention that he was bringing his girlfriend."

"No, she's not my girlfriend." Kurt stepped in "There never has been nor will there ever be anything going on between us."

"I'm Rachel, Kurt's best friend." Rachel chimed in after Kurt holding out her hand.

"Well I admit, your sleeping arrangements might be awkward." Chris said "By the way, I'm Christopher."

"What do you mean, awkward?" Rachel asked him.

"Well there are only 2 bedrooms, so you two and my son, will be sleeping in our tent, in the backyard. He actually is setting it up right now, why don't you guys go back and meet him." Kurt had to cough to cover a laugh when he saw Rachel face as all the excitement drained out of her. This normally would have made Kurt happier if he didn't have such a huge crush on Blaine. 'What if it is Blaine?' Kurt thinks to himself. Although, the man, Christopher, really looks like one of his classmates, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Therefore, he and Rachel headed to the backyard with their bags dragging behind them. Kurt was walking fairly far ahead as Rachel was behind him taking in her surroundings. Kurt turned the corner and looked back to see Rachel stopped looking at some plant. Turning around Kurt's jaw fell when he saw a tall boy climb out of the newly set up tent. 'Finn Hudson!' Kurt thought to himself. 'This should be interesting.'

"Hey." Finn said walking up to Kurt and holding his hand out. Kurt shook it. "I'm Finn."

"I know." Kurt replied. "I'm Kurt." He heard a gasp behind him and knew that Rachel must have turned the corner.

"You are Rachel, right?" Finn asked Rachel walking around Kurt. Rachel just stood with her mouth open and slightly nodded. "Cool. I'm Finn, but I think we talked the other night." Rachel just nodded again.

"I have to go talk to my dad for a minute, I'll be right back." Kurt said turning around. He actually had to talk to his dad, plus he wanted to leave her alone to tell him her secret. Giving her a knowing look as he passed she only returned it with a look of revenge. Kurt walked back up to the front of the cottage and found his dad and Christopher talking. They noticed him before he could say anything.

"Did you meet Finn?" Christopher asked

"Yes, he seems really nice. Dad…" Kurt replied before being cut off by Christopher.

"He is going to Ohio State next year."

"Cool. Dad…"

"We have scouts coming to the homecoming and if he plays half as good as he normally does he will get a full football scholarship there."

"Interesting. Dad can…" Kurt answered before being cut off once again.

"He…"

"Dad! Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Kurt asked cutting Christopher off, thinking he would never get a chance to speak.

"Sure." His dad replied. "Chris, I'll meet you inside."

"Sure, Burt." Christopher said before heading towards the door.

"Dad," Kurt said once 'Chris' was out of ear shot "You didn't think to mention that your friend's son was Finn Hudson?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it mattered dad!"

"Why?" Burt asked confused

"You know the Cinderella thing with Rachel that I told you about?" Kurt asked his dad.

"Yeah."

"Finn is 'Prince Charming'."

"Oh. So, is she going to tell him?" Burt asked, now aware of what was going on.

"I left them alone back there, so I hope she will. The evil look she gave me as I left, would prove otherwise."

"Alright, well I have to go inside. Tell her to follow her heart. Maybe this weekend will be good for them. Even if she doesn't tell they will get to know each other before all the drama of her telling him who she is, gets in the way."

"I hope so." Kurt said before walking back around the house.

* * *

><p>Rachel could not believe how horrible her luck was. She was now stuck sharing a tent with the boy she wanted to get away from.<p>

"You can put your bag in the tent." Finn said pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded heading over to the tent and stepping inside. She came out to find Finn watching her. "So…do you like coming up to the lake?" he asked her obviously trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah, I love it. Kurt, on the other hand, not so much." She replied

"Well maybe we'll have to change that." Finn said as Kurt turned the corner. He gave Rachel a questioning look and she shook her head, knowing what he was asking. Kurt walked up and they stood in an awkward silence for a while before they heard Finn's father call him.

"Finn! We need you to start grilling."

"Coming dad!" Finn yelled to his father. Turning to Rachel and Kurt he said in his normal voice "Kurt, you can put your bags in the tent. We can talk about sleeping arrangements later. I've got to go grill. You guys can hang out in the tent or inside. After dinner I plan to go swimming and BOTH of you" he said eyeing Kurt "are coming with me." Finn then turned and walked around the corner.

"This will be fun." Kurt said sarcastically

"Yeah" Rachel said before crawling into the tent.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Finn, Burt, and Christopher were sitting at the table and the guys were attempting to teach Rachel how to play euchre. Kurt was sitting on the couch watching a new What Not to Wear and reading People. It was Rachel and Finn against Burt and Christopher. They were all having fun when Christopher spoke up.<p>

"Finn, I think you Rachel and Kurt should head over to Ceadar Point tomorrow. I'll give you the money for the tickets and you can drive over and have some fun." Kurt over heard and yelled back.

"I'm not sure I like that idea."

"It's that or fishing." Burt yelled back at him.

"Fine, Ceadar Point it is." Kurt said before adding his signature sarcasm "Ride on."

"It'll be fun." Finn said "You know what else is fun? Winning a game of euchre. Oh look! Rachel and I just did!" Rachel laughed and smile as Finn reached across the table and gave her a high five. Burt and Christopher mumbled good games before standing up.

"I think we all should head off to bed." Burt said taking his baseball cap off. Rachel said goodnight to Burt and Christopher and went outside to grab her bag. She changed and got ready for bed in the bathroom then headed outside. She came to find Finn waiting for her.

"I can sleep outside if you want me to." He said

"No that's ok." She said thinking. "We have two air mattresses so I will share with Kurt and you can have the other one."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah. You're not half bad, Finn Hudson."

"Back at you." He said. Rachel smiled as she climbed into the tent and laid down. She fell asleep with a smile on her face with a simple thought running threw her head. 'Finn Hudson, my boyfriend. Maybe I'm starting to like the sound of that.'

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions? Comments? Fun Glee Season 3 Spoilers? Interesting stories? Ideas for me to convince myself to write more often? Please and Thank you! <strong>

**GleekFreak525 **


	8. Lake Erie Part II

**Guys...I am so so so sorry it has been so long. I don't even know if I have any readers anymore it has been so long. Life just got hectic. I promise I will be much quicker updating now. I'll warn you this chapter has a dramatic ending so I will try to update soon to keep you guys out of your misery. Thanks to all of you reading this right now. I love each and every one of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did Shane would not exist. Gosh. I can't stand that kid. I blaim him for Mercedes new found bitchyness. I might even like Jesse better than him. Yikes! I would punch him but he weighs like 200 pounds more than me. Imagine how excited I am that Chord Overstreet is coming back. Yes! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life is tough. Love is tougher.<br>~ Anonymous_**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to Finn shaking her shoulder. She surveyed her surrounding and realized she was on the ground between the air mattresses and Kurt was sprawled out like a star on their air mattress.<p>

"Hey. Get up. We need to get ready. We are going to AMERICA'S ROLLER COAST!" Finn said, yelling the last part.

"shhhhhhh" Kurt replied, obviously half asleep. Rachel giggled as Finn stepped over her and started jumping on the air mattress. "Fine, fine, I'm up!" the three teens laughed before crawling out of the tent and walking around the house.

When they got inside they found a note that Burt and Chris had already left to go fishing. Rachel went into one of the bathrooms to get ready and Kurt went into the other one. After showering Rachel braided her hair back and pulled on skinny jeans, a long-sleeve blue shirt, and her favorite pair on converse shoes. She grabbed her Titans sweatshirt, and headed out of the bathroom. As the door opened she was hit with the smell of bacon and maple syrup. Curious, she walked into the kitchen to find Finn pulling a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. "Wow." she said causing Finn to look up.

"Well, you can't ride a bunch of roller coasters on an empty stomach, now can you." he said

"I guess not. It smell great."

"Why thank you! Plate?" he asked holding out a plate with two chocolate chip pancakes and two strips of bacon on it. She smiled and took it out of his hand.

"Wow. Chocolate chips. You are quite fancy for a Saturday morning, Mr. Hudson." she smiled as she sat down and poured syrup on her pancakes. Finn grabbed a plate and sat down across from her.

"Only the best!" he declared before he started chomping on a piece of bacon.

They were almost done eating when Kurt walked out of the bathroom looking as fashionable as ever. He grabbed a plate and sat down on one side of the table.

"Dude, are you sure you want to wear that to an amusement park?" Finn asked him

"Um... You won't be able to convince him to wear any thing else." Rachel told him

"It's true." Kurt said, backing Rachel up.

"I should of known considering you had designer pajamas." Finn replied laughing. "Let's get going." he said grabbing his and Rachel's plate and dropping them in the sink before grabbing the cash his dad left for the tickets.

"I'm not done eating!" Kurt exclaimed as he started shoving pancakes and bacon down his throat.

"Well hurry up." Rachel told him as she stood up and grabbed her sweatshirt.

"Rokray, Rokray. I'm done." Kurt said as he chewed and swallowed his food. Standing up he grabbed his plate, dropped it in the dink, and followed Finn and Rachel out the door. His final thought was 'Finn and Rachel. Finchel...I like it!'

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying on her and Kurt's air mattress in the dark reflecting on her day. The threesome of her, Finn, and Kurt spent the whole day at Cedar Point. Kurt was complaining the entire time. He didn't eat the food because it was '"bad for his skin" and he didn't go on the rides because they were "bad for his hair". Finn and Rachel on the other hand had a blast. They went on every single roller coaster and ate the greasiest of foods. On the way back they stopped for ice cream, and they had sloppy joes with Burt and Chris when they got back. Rachel had convinced them to give her a bag of fish to take home and give to Sue, remembering her part of the deal for going. Smiling, Rachel remembered how easy she got along with Finn. They were like best friends even though they just started hanging out this weekend. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft voice.<p>

"Rachel…are you up? I came up with my master plan for revenge against Kurt" Rachel laughed softly remembering how Kurt made them leave early, and how Finn swore to get revenge. "Come Outside. I'll tell you what it is." Rachel slowly got up, making sure she didn't disturb Kurt, and followed Finn outside. Finn told her his plan and she agreed to help him. They decided to go to work. They opened the entire side the tent and removed Rachel's things from the mattress. Each of them grabbed a corner of the air mattress and slowly started pulling it. They pulled it across the street and onto the beach. Kurt stirred and Finn almost stopped but Rachel reassured him that Kurt was a deep sleeper. The lake was quite calm and they dragged him to the edge of it. Finn and Rachel both walked around to the other side of the lake and gently pushed him in. Backing up they sat down in the sand and admired their work, watching Kurt slowly drift away in the lake. Kurt's mattress stopped about 100 yards off shore. Rachel was looking up at the moon when she felt Finn's hand grab hers. Smiling she turned to look at him.

"Nice work." She told him. "I think we all will remember this for quite a while."

"Yeah. Thanks." He said. They just stared at each other for a minute. Rachel's mind was going full speed knowing this was the moment to tell him the truth. She opened her mouth, ready to tell him her true identity when he leaned in suddenly and kissed her. She felt sparks as his lips met hers. He pulled back suddenly. "I…I can't." He said, his voice shaking, as he let go of her hand. "I have my Cinderella already. I may not know who she is, but I know that she is special, and I can't stop thinking about her. I've got to find her. You." He said turning to look at Rachel. "You are great. You are smart, beautiful, funny… you are amazing. But I feel like I am cheating on Cinderella even though I don't even know her real name yet. This can't happen. At least not right now. Not until I find Cinderella and I have a chance with her. I'm Sorry." He said. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, although she wasn't sure what to say. Her confidence was shot and she no longer had any desire for him to know the truth. Meanwhile, Finn stood up and walked back to the tent. He left too quickly to see the small tears that started to form in Rachel's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! This chapter is dedicated to KristeenDC whos kind review last night got me up off my butt and got me to write this story. (Maybe I should of put this at the begining. Oh Well.) Thanks for reading. Sounds like Finn and Rachel are in a two-person love triangle now. Does that make sense? Until next time. Reviews=Amazing.<strong>

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? I'd love to hear your feed back on this chapter.**

**Love you guys!**

**GleekFreak525**


	9. Heartbreak

**Thanks for all the kind reviews on the last chapter. I honestly did not plan on the story going in this direction but I really like it. I was going to have them push Kurt out to sea then fall asleep in the tent and wake up snuggling and happy. I like it this way better. This is possibly/probably my favorite chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? **

* * *

><p><strong><em>You're the one who broke my heart,<br>You're the reason my world fell apart,  
>You're the one who made me cry,<br>_****_Yet I am still in love with you,  
><em>****_and I don't know why. _**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with a massive headache. She had fallen asleep on the beach after her disastrous night. She had sand in her hair, and she could still feel her tears dried on her face. She started reflecting on the previous night. 'Why didn't I tell him?' she asked herself. 'We could be dating and happily in love right now.' She imagined them together, hand in hand, barefoot, walking down the beach. She could see herself looking up into his gorgeous whisky eyes, and he would give her his signature half smile that always made him swoon. They would just stare into each other's eyes, until he slowly leaned in for a kiss. It would start sweet then become passionate. Soon he would pick her up, they would be encircled in a world of pure love and passion,…Rachel was pulled out her daydream by a scream followed by a large splash. She looked up to see Kurt's head bobbing up from under the water. Behind her, she heard three males laughing their heads off. 'Oh, No.' she thought 'he was right behind me as I had a fantasy that was about to turn… dirty.' She stood up and quickly walked past the three men and back to the cottage.<p>

"Rachel! Rachel!" she heard Finn calling behind her. She picked up her pace. It didn't matter, though, he caught up quickly. 'Damn his long legs.' She thought to herself. "Hey, did you sleep on the beach last night?"

"Yeah" she said concentrating on keeping her voice emotionless, which was quite a task for a diva like her.

"Why?" he asked, his voice sincere.

"Because" She told him with the same flat voice

"Because, why?"

"Because, I felt like it!" She yelled at him, loosing any cool she had up to that point.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked her. She ignored him and kept walking forward. "Look," Finn said as he stepped in front of her and cut her off. "Whatever I did; I-I'm sorry." Rachel was mesmerized by the boy in front of her. He was kind, gentle, careful, and everything else she wanted in a man. He was the man she wanted. If she told him the truth he could be her man. But he didn't realize Cinderella was her. 'All he wants is the imaginary version of me. He wants the mysterious beautiful girl that doesn't exist.' She thought to herself. Realizing she still shouldn't have exploded at him she gave him a sweet smile.

"No. It's just something you wouldn't understand." She smiled although there was only pain in her heart. She ran into the cottage and locked herself into the bathroom. Only then did she let the tears fall freely. She was longing. Longing for him. Longing for them.

* * *

><p>Rachel's tears eventually stopped and she was left sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She dreamed of the same beach dream she thought of that morning many times. One they were wearing flip-flops. The next one was during a sunset. The one after that her was shirtless was a set of Jacob Black abs. Then there was one where they were both in bathing suits. That one was followed with one of them singing Journey songs. The next one was of them both in their birthday suits. (That had been interesting.) The one she was on currently was the same as the first, but it had more sweetness and romance than it did passion and lust. She had her head on his shoulder as they walked hand in hand. She could hear people splashing and yelling behind them but they ignored it as he kissed her on the temple. The continued walking as the gentle waves splashed up on their feet. She was pulled out of the daydream to a knock on the door.<p>

"Go Away." She said assertively.

"Rachel? It's Kurt." The high pitched voice said. Rachel sighed and reached over to unlock the door. Kurt walked in and relocked the door before sitting next to Rachel. He put an arm around her. "Now. Tell Uncle Kurt what happened." He said. Tears started streaming down Rachel's face as she retold the tragic story from the night before. She finished and Kurt pulled her into a big hug. They just sat there before another knock was placed on the door. "Yeah?" Kurt yelled at the door.

"We've got to get going you two." Burt told them through the wall. "Have your butts in the car in 5 minutes or you will be abandoned to ride back with Finn and Chris. You might end up with massive mental issues though, having to listen to Chris go on and on and on about how amazing Finn is. I wonder if he talks to Finn like that. Damn, I feel sorry for the boy." Burt trailed off before walking away. Rachel and Kurt looked at each other and laughed. Kurt said he would go get her bag and meet her in the car. She sat in the car and stared out the window and Burt and Kurt got in. She fell asleep with the same beach dream in her head and it stayed there through her entire nap, all the way home to Lima.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were sitting across from Quinn and her friends at a booth in Sue's. In a folder, in Santana's hands, were the emails that had gone back and forth between their step-sister and Finn.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Quinn asked them.

"Look for yourself." Santana said handing the folder to Quinn. "Our sister has always envied you. She has always thought she should be the one in the spotlight. She came up with this plan. She made up the username and decided to steal Finn from you if it was the last thing she did."

"She told us she'd kill us if we told anyone." Brittany jumped in, making a slicing motion over her throat.

"Her real name is Rachel Berry." Santana continued

"And we're Brittany and Santana!" Brittany jumped back in, only to be elbowed by Santana.

"That bitch!" Quinn exclaimed. "Well, looks like Miss Berry needs to learn a little lesson." Santana just smirked.

"We are way ahead of you."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Let me know how I did via review or PM. Hopefully next chapter is up soon. Reviews=little sprinkles of joy on my day.<strong>

**Love you all,**


	10. Has To Get Worse Before it Gets Better

School went by relatively uneventful for a few days, for Rachel. Finn didn't try to talk to her. She guessed it was because he was popular and she was a nobody. That or the fact his queen bee ex-girlfriend wouldn't leave him alone. 'How can I compete with that?' she asked herself 'How would he go from a girl like that to a girl like me?' As the week went on, however, she found herself watching him more and more. She thought of what it would be like if she told him the past weekend, or at the dance, or even online. It was finally Thursday and she was walking down the hallway with Kurt to 9th period.

"Today's the day." She said

"Cleaning day?" Kurt asked confused

"No, I'm going to tell him."

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised. As he said that the PA beeped alive. Tina Cohen-Chang's voice rang through the hallways.

"_Um…Cinderella…If you are out there, your prince wants to meet you by the football field after school." _

"Oh My God…" Kurt said "It's like fate." Rachel smiled happily and giggled.

"See you at the pep rally Kurt!" Rachel hugged him before skipping to Calculus. Unfortunately, she was too caught up in excitement to see Santana, standing by the office window, thanking Tina for making the announcement.

Rachel walked out to the courtyard. The weather was in the 70s, which was quite warm, especially for the end of October in Ohio. They decided to move the pep rally outside because of the heat wave and the custodians even made a temporary stage for the occasion. The marching band was standing next to the stage, playing Don't Stop Believing. The football players were sitting in chairs in front of the stage with the coaches and parents sitting behind them. The rest of the student body was standing behind and next to the chairs. Rachel found it odd that the cheerleaders were no where to be found. She saw Kurt, standing motionless in his designer clothing, as the rest of the students jumped to the beat of the drums. She stood next to him and smiled. The band finished Don't Stop Believing and began to play the fight song. It finished and Coach Bieste, the head football coach, made her way up the stage. She reached the microphone in center stage.

"Who are we? !" She yelled

"Titans!" Everyone yelled

"Who we gonna beat? !"

"The Bears!"

"When we gonna beat 'em? !"

"Friday!"

"Who's going to lead us to victory? !"

"Finn!" Everyone yelled and clapped.

"The cheerleaders have put together a little skit to get us into the spirit." Coach said before walking off stage. Some cheerleaders walked out of from behind the curtains dressed in their regular uniform. Quinn walked up to the microphone and moved it to the side of the stage. She stood in front of it with her hands on her hips.

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a mighty Titan. He was the strongest, richest, and most handsome titan in all the land. He was the most popular, and had the most gorgeous blonde girlfriend there was." Quinn said. This was followed by Brittany in a knight suit, clomping on stage. Rachel rolled her eyes as Wendy held up a sign that said Applause, and everyone clapped.

"Then out of nowhere he dumped his super-hot girlfriend." Quinn said sourly, glaring at Finn as she said it. Rachel looked at Kurt as he stifled a laugh. She rolled her eyes playfully. "He fell in love with a new girl." At this time Santana walked out in a long princess costume. "They exchanged old fashioned emails (Kurt had to cover a laugh on that one). They had codenames too. She called herself NYUGirl21." Rachel's eyes opened wide like chipmunks as Quinn said her chat room name. Santana soon chimed in with her voice high and mocking.

"I want you to know who I am but…I'm scared! And I've never had a real kiss before." The crowd Awed as Wendy held up a sign telling them to do so. Rachel turned to Kurt.

"They're reading my emails!" She said in his ear.

"But this girl wasn't really a princess…" Quinn continued. "She was a diner girl." Brittany reemerged dressed in Rachel's work outfit. Everyone laughed as she skated around the stage before pretending to fall into a pie some of the Cheerios were holding out. "And who is this fraud, home wrecker, you ask? Let's give it up for the real diner girl. Rachel Berry!" Quinn said pointing at Rachel. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Some people laughed, others clapped, and some made diner girl jokes. She locked eyes with Finn for a second, his face unreadable. Before turning and running to the parking lot.

Finn watched as tears streamed down her face and she ran away. His father put a hand on his shoulder. "Did you know about this?" He asked Finn.

"No." Finn said turning around and staring at the ground.

After the pep rally was over, Finn walked to his car quietly and opened the door. Before sitting down he saw a piece of paper sitting on the seat. It had obviously been slipped through the crack in his window. Sitting down and closing the door he opened it. Noticing the name at the bottom he took a deep breath before he began to read.

_Dear Finn,_

_Well I guess the secret's out. I was going to tell you, you know. After the pep rally. But then again, you probably didn't want to meet me. It was just a way for the Cheerios to make sure I went to the pep rally. I am really foolish, aren't I? Yeah, maybe I should have told you last weekend, or this week, or really anytime. But it wouldn't make a difference. I am still an idiot. You are Mr. Popular and am just another music geek. So I get it. You never talk to me. I get it. You ignore me. I get it. You spread every one of my secrets. I get it. Just know this. Your secrets? They are safe with me. The ones you told me at 3 in the morning to the ones I learned last weekend. I will never tell a soul._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel (NYUGirl21)_

Finn stared at the letter. It was obvious that it was written in a hurry. He felt tears coming out of his eyes, and he punched the steering wheel until his hand began to bleed.


	11. Keep Holding On

**Sorry it's been so long. By the way the idea for the letter last chapter was from Finchelfan4evr. I forgot to dedicate last chapter to them so this chapter is for them instead. Only a couple more chapters left. **

**I am also probably going to delete my other story, _Everybody has a Secret, _I just don't see it going anyplace good. If anyone has any other story ideas for after this one let me know. I would love to do something Finchel, Quick, Samcedes, or Dannah (from the Glee Project). If you know of any that you think I should read let me know as well. (I am also a ginormous Rory fan. Just putting that out there.)**

**If you guys want check me out on tumblr and youtube. I am GleekFreak525 on both.**

**I would also like to apologize for this ramble. On to the story! **

* * *

><p><strong><em> "Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."<br>~G.K. Chesterton _**

* * *

><p>Rachel ran inside of the house, tears dried on her face. Making it up to her room, she slammed the door before continuing to cry. She curled up on her bed and watched as her tears ran down her face and stained the pillow beneath her. Soon she heard a knock and the creaking of the door hinges.<p>

"Rachel…Your letter from NYU is here." Sue said, walking in the door. Rachel bolted up and wiped the tears off her face as she reached for the letter. Sue handed it to her and sat down on the bed with a plate of cookies in her hand. Rachel opened the envelope and could actually feel the sinking of her heart as she read it.

"I didn't get in." she said quietly to confirm the reality to herself..

"Oh No! What a shame!" Sue exclaimed. "Want a cookie?"

"No." Rachel replied glumly as Sue held out the plate.

"Mmmmm…So moist…" Sue said taking a bite out of one as she walked out of the room.

Rachel cried flopping herself sideways back onto the bed. She caught sight of the light blue fairytale book that her father gave to her. 'Lies.' Rachel thought. 'There is no such thing as a happy ending.' She picked up the book and threw it across the room, watching it as it flopped on the floor, face down to a random page. She then rolled over, satisfied, and let herself slip into and deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up on Saturday morning to her alarm clock telling her it was time to go to work. Rachel reluctantly put on her work clothes, threw her hair up in a ponytail, and drove to the diner. She was about halfway through her shift when Santana and Brittany walked in the diner. They slammed the door and Sam watched as a guitar fell off the wall taking some of the pink wallpaper with it. She stared in awe as words from the old diner were reveled. It was her dad's favorite quote and one that he used quite often.<p>

"_Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." _

She smiled at the memory of her dad and all the times he said that. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Sue walked in.

"Mom! Rachel broke your diner!" Santana exclaimed as she and Brittany pointed to the wall.

"Why yes she did." Sue said. "It will just have to come out of her paycheck. Rachel! Clean up this mess, and cover up those stupid words." Rachel just looked at her. Thinking of what her dad would want her to do. "All Right. Well I'm going off to get some more lipo. Come on girls. Oh, Rachel, we also need you to clean the pool tonight."

"No!" Rachel said

"Excuse me?" Sue asked in a state of shock as the entire diner turned to look at the two of them.

"You heard me." Rachel said confidently, taking a step closer to Sue. "I quit. I quit this job. I quit your family, I'm moving out." She took a step back as Sue, Santana, and Brittany laughed.

"Really, and where are you going to live?" Sue asked. Rachel felt Rhonda step up and put an arm around her.

"With me." Rhonda said smiling.

"You can't walk out on me!" Sue exclaimed

"You know what, Sue. You can mess with your hair, and your nose, and your face, and your foot size, and your boobs. You can even mess with my dad's house and diner, but you are through messing with me." Rachel said before walking towards the door.

"Wait up, Rachel!" Rhonda called

"One more step and you're fired." Sue threatened

"Oh, that's no need, because I quit too. You know, the only reason I stayed around this long was because of that girl. And now that she is free from you there is nothing keeping me from kicking you ass." Rhonda said stepped forward and reached to take out her earrings.

"Oh, come on! No! Not my face! It's much newer than the girls! Go for the girls!" Sue exclaimed freaking out.

"Rhonda, stop. It's not even worth it." Rachel said. Rhonda sighed before lunging towards Sue. She laughed as Sue screamed before turning with Rachel. They left and saw all of the other people and employees of the diner file out of the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing in Rhonda's living room watching her pull a sheet over the couch to make a bed.<p>

"Thanks again Rhonda." Rachel said as Rhonda finished and sat on the couch.

"I've already told you honey, I'm very happy you're here. No need to thank me." Rachel just smiled and sat down next to Rhonda. "So what do you want to do tonight? We can go bowling, or shopping. Or we could eat microwave dinners and watch romantic movies and curse them for being too happy and unrealistic."

"Thanks for the offer, but there's something a really need to do." Rachel said. She said bye to Rhonda then grabbed her keys and got in her car. She started to drive the familiar route to McKinley High School.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to update before Christmas, but in case I don't. <strong>

**Happy Hanukkah!  
>Merry Kwanzaa!<br>Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**Love you all,**

**GleekFreak525 **


	12. Homecoming Game

**Hey ya'll. Sorry it's been awhile. Heads up! Only 1 more Chapter and the Epilogue. **

* * *

><p><strong>"I may not be a smart man,<br>but I know what love is."  
>~Forrest Gump<strong>

** " When you love someone, and you love them with your heart, it never disappears when you're apart. And when you love someone and you've done all you can do, you set them free, and if that love was true... when you love someone it will all come back to you…"  
>~Forget Paris<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at the school with adrenaline running through her veins. She parked her car in the parking lot which was already almost full. She got out and locked her car, but instead of going to the bleachers with everyone else, she went in the school. The halls were creepily silent as Rachel made her way to her destination. As she opened the door she was hit with the combined smells of sweat and cologne. She walked through the locker room, ignoring the whistling and hooting coming from the guys, until she found him. His back was turned to her so she tapped on his shoulder. Finn turned around and stopped dead when he saw her.<p>

"listen!" he said "I know you think I'm a..."

"Coward?" she asked with a voice that sounded much more like she was telling him.

"Yeah. But listen to me."

"No. You listen to me." she interrupted. He stopped talking, and she took a deep breath before continuing "You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else. It's been me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody. Look, I didn't come here to yell at you, okay? I came to tell you that I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was, but I'm not anymore. And the thing is, I really don't care what people think about me... because I believe in myself. And I know that things are gonna be okay. But even though I have no family, and no job, and no money for college... it's you that I feel sorry for."

"Head's up, yo! Five minutes!" Puck yelled

"I'm coming!" Finn yelled back at him

"I know that guy that sent those emails is somewhere inside of you, but I can't wait for him... because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing."

She finished with a sigh before turning and walking towards the door. Before she got out she was able to hear him call her name and slam his locker in anger. Opening the door, she was once again greeted with silence. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She turned around to find the face of her best friend. She ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey. Finn and Sue in the same day? Big day." Kurt asked her as he released her from the hug.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Ronda called and said where you were; I thought you might need a friend." Rachel smiled

"Thanks." she paused "We should hang out. Watch a housewives marathon or something."

"Actually... I was kinda of planning on meeting Blaine at the game. He said you could come too if you wanted to go. But if you don't want to go we could just skip it."

"You and Blaine?"

"Not yet." Kurt said with a smile

"We should go. It'll be our first and last."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus Blaine is going to need all the help he can get with explaining it to you." Rachel smiled. Kurt put his arm around her and they walked out to the field.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the fourth quarter and the game was tied at 21. The spirit and tension were heavy in the air. Finn told his guys the play and broke the huddle. Rachel was siting next to Kurt, who was between her and Blaine. He kind of understood the game but would just cheer when he heard others cheer. It was funny, the looks he got when he accidentally cheered for the other team when they scored a touchdown. Blaine had just smiled at him while Rachel laughed. Blaine was nice and Rachel really liked him. She was happy for them. Soon, there were only 5 seconds left and the Titans had the ball on the 10 yard line. Kurt and Blaine were on the edge of their seats, but Rachel just wasn't in it. The crowd started chanting "Finn" and it became too much. She turned to Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"This is just too much. I'm going to head out." she said

"OK." Kurt said smiling. "We'll head over to Ronda's after the game." Rachel smiled and hugged them both before turning to leave.

Finn called a timeout and gathered his guys into a huddle. They all were waiting on him and he turned to Coach to get the play. But that wasn't what Finn saw. Finn saw a petite brunette leaving the game. He couldn't believe that she actually watched the game. Soon it was like time stopped and every moment they had ever had together, online or in person, were running through his mind. He thought of at the beach and realized how terrible he seemed from that. He told her he couldn't be with her because he was in love with her! Her speech before the game was suddenly in his mind. Something clicked. All of the sudden he knew what to do and who to be. He turned to the guys.

"Good Luck." He ran off the field and to Sam. "It's your turn now. Don't screw it up." he handed Sam his helmet and turned to the stands. He started running but his dad grabbed his arm.

"Finn! What are you doing?"

"I quit." Finn said blankly watching Rachel slowly work her way to the exit.

"But you're giving up your dream!"

"No Dad," Finn said smiling "I'm giving up your's." With that he pulled out of his dad's grasp and ran up the stands. He could hear his dad, his coach, and Quinn yelling at him. But he didn't care. They were part of his old dream. Now he was chasing a new dream. He caught up with Rachel in one of the aisles. She turned to him surprised.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she asked him. Finn just smiled.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." and with that he took her a kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed someone before. He could hear that the time out was over but he didn't care. Suddenly Finn felt something wet roll down his cheek. He knew he wasn't crying so he broke the kiss and they looked up at the sky. It soon began to poor. Rachel turned in his arms and they watched as Sam threw a pass to Puck in end zone. Everyone cheered as the time ran out. Titans had won the game! Finn smiled as the rain ran down his face. He turned to Rachel.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for the rain." Rachel just smiled at him.

"I forgive you." she said before reaching up and kissing him.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched his best friend and Finn the entire time. He hadn't even glanced at the field since Finn left. He leaned back to Blaine and smiled. He told him something that made Blaine smile and agree.<p>

"You gotta love high school."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me as happy as a clam (I never fully understood that expression).<strong>

**You thought you got out of my rant... Don't worry this is short and sweet.**

**1. I need new story ideas. I really want to write an Austin and Ally story but if not Finchel, Quick, Samcedes, or Rory... I have some ideas but would love some more. If you are one who has ideas and want someone to write them for you... I'm your gal.**

**2. Thanks to all my readers. I love you all so so so much. You guys keep me going. So thank you.**

**Next Chapter will be up sooner. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my thigh. **

**Love,**

**LiveLaughLoveRose**

**PS Find me on tumblr... www(dot)tumblr(dot)com(slash)GleekFreak525**


End file.
